


4:04 am

by blurryjoshlerr



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Child Abuse, Fluff, Homophobic Language, Homophobic Slurs, M/M, Possible smut, Possible violence, i want to keep this happy but shit, idk - Freeform, idk where I'm going with this, is blurryface a character - Freeform, it is not staying happy, it might be good, it might not, lets find out, maybe self-harm, this might suck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryjoshlerr/pseuds/blurryjoshlerr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh wakes up with a text from an unknown number and it's the cute boy from art and music class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I'm really nervous hah. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. If you see any errors please let me know (: I also have no idea where this fic is really going to go so bear with me. Enjoy!

Josh shot up, chest heaving as he looked around the room before he closed his eyes and sucked in slow, long breaths. Running his hands over his face he lets out a shaky sigh, pulling his hands down to glance at the clock. 

4:04 a.m.

Letting out another sigh he lays back down on his bed, rolling onto his side as he grabs his phone, knowing he won't be getting back to sleep anytime soon after that dream. Unlocking his phone he squints, the light bright and blinding as he fumbles, trying to turn the brightness down. Once it's finally down he looks at the unknown number with a furrowed brow, confused as to who would text him at 4 in the morning, especially an unknown number. He clicks on the notification, the message preview turned off after he learned the last time with Brendon's text messages and leaving his phone of the kitchen counter for his mom to find, reading over the text slowly.

UNKOWN NUMBER : is this josh?

Josh's brow furrows for a second time, confusion settling into his features once again.

josh : Ya, who is this?

UNKOWN NUMBER : tyler jospeh 

The confusion on Josh's face gets stronger, his mind searching for a face to put to the name.

Tyler Joseph, Tyler Joseph, Tyler Joseph.. Ah!

His face softens as he puts a face to the name, realizing it was the boy who sits next to him art class, as well as in music. 

The boy that has an amazing voice. And cute face. He thinks, a smile spreading his lips and flashing his teeth.

He clicks the little icon in the corner and presses the 'new contact' button. He saves the contact, putting his name as tyler.

josh : oh, hi (: jw, howd you get my #?

Josh scrubs at his face, a yawn escaping through his lips. The distraction from his dream helped as he felt sleep trying to take over. His phone vibrating in his hand made his eyes snap open and he looked down at the new text.

Tyler : ah I got it from brendon. I hope you don't mind (:

A smile broke over Josh's face as he thought of the cute boy shyly asking his friend for his number, mumbling and blushing as he talked to Brendon. 

I bet Brendon got a kick out of that.

Josh quickly types out a reply, glancing at the clock again after sending the message.

Josh : nah I don’t mind

He lays back, yawning quietly, waiting for the reply. When his phone dings he doesn't expect the reply he gets.

Tyler : I like you

It takes Josh a second to realize Tyler has just told him he likes him although this is the first time they've ever talked, for what he can remember. He sits there for about two minutes before his phone vibrates again with another message.

Tyler : shit I'm sorry I just I didn't think I would be able to do it face to face

His phone vibrates again immediately after the message before was received.

Tyler : I scared you off didn't I god I'm so stupid

Josh slightly freaks out after realizing that Tyler told him he liked him and he was nervous and he couldn't say it to his face because he was embarrassed and shit this was the boy he watched from a distance while he played the piano and longed to at least be his friend and he confessed to him and fuck this is a long sentence- 

His phone vibrates again and he realizes that it's been five minutes since Tyler told him he liked him and he hasn't said one word.

Tyler : I'm sorry let's pretend I didn’t say anything okay?

 

Josh : No no no I'm sorry I was just kind of freaking out y'know? I like you too Ty.

Josh send the message, a smile spreading across his features again, a big one, one that makes the corner of his eyes crinkle as the tip of his tongue peeks out from between his teeth and he is happy. 

Tyler : Really? 

Josh's smile grows, if that's possible and he replies before the sleep he's been fighting off takes over with one last glance at the clock.

Josh : Really.

And the clock reads 4:04 a.m.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh and Tyler become partners for an art project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josh and Tyler both have no siblings and i forgot to say that so there. Also, thank you for the kudos and comment and bookmark :D  
> I still have no idea where this is going, how to write, or what i'm doing so please, again, bear with me. There is also some abuse in this chapter and slurs, so please be careful frens.  
> Also, sorry for all the POV changes, hopefully you don't get confused. It is 4 am too so. I also tried to make it longer. It's not the best, but I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading (:
> 
> Stay alive <33

Josh woke the next morning to his alarm blaring and his mom knocking on his door before she stuck her head into the room.

 

"Josh, wake up! School starts in 30 minutes."

 

He let out a long sigh, his hands dragging over his face before he rubbed his eyes and climbed out of bed. He headed towards his bathroom as he looked in the mirror at his reflection. He looked like shit. He turned the water to the shower on before he stripped off his clothing.

 

As he was standing under the warm stream of water he realized that last night a certain cute boy from his school told him he liked him. His back straightened and he smiled slightly as he washed himself, excited to be to school for the first time since elementary. After climbing out of the shower he towel dried his hair and dried his body the best he could before wrapping the towel around his waist. He walked back to his room, throwing his dirty clothes in the hamper before searching through his dresser, grabbing his favorite NASA shirt and black skinny jeans, as well as a pair of boxers.

 

After getting dressed he pulled his shoes on, heading down stairs to make himself a bowl of cereal. He sits down at the kitchen table, his mom smiling at him as she walked past the doorway, heading towards the front door.

 

"I'm leaving honey!" she calls from next to the door, grabbing an umbrella. Josh hadn't even noticed it was raining.

 

"Okay mom, love you." he replies, taking a bite of his cereal as he glanced at the clock. He had 10 minutes before he needed to be at school, so he hurried to finish his cereal as he heard the front door shut, the single of his mom leaving.

 

Josh put his bowl in the sink before he headed back upstairs. He grabbed his backpack as well as a hat that he put on backwards before he grabbed an umbrella as well, knowing the hat wouldn't really do the trick.

 

When he made it to the front door he was smiling again, ready to go see the boy that texted him at 4:04 a.m.

 

\-------

 

Tyler realized he was scared. He realized he was scared to see the boy he confessed to the night before. It was 6 in the morning and school started at 8 so he had a good hour or so to continue to sit. He had been sitting in the same spot all night, sleep a distant memory as he stared out of his window. At least he got to watch the sun rise. He sighed and sat there a minute longer, before he heard footsteps coming up the stairs and suddenly he was standing, eyes wide as he looked around the room terrified, but it was too late. His door busts open and his dad was standing there, well more like leaning, in the doorway. His breath was labored and his eyes were dark with anger as he looked at Tyler.

 

"Tyler. Robert. Joseph." His father practically growled all while slurring and wobbling slightly in the doorway. Tyler winced as his father moved closer to him, the smell of alcohol prominent in his nose as he hisses at him again. How he was this drunk at 6 in the morning was the last thing on Tyler's mind as his father pushed at his shoulder, knocking Tyler into the wall behind him.

 

"Are you listening to me boy? I am talking to you and you will listen to me and answer me, you hear?"

 

Tyler shuddered as he stood with his back against the wall, cornered, his hands shaking slightly.

 

He nods, a meek "yes sir" slipping through his lips.

 

He immediately regretted talking so quietly as his dad's fist collided with his stomach. The air rushed out of him and he fell to his knees, clutching his stomach as his father spoke.

 

"You fag, speak up. I don't understand why you are still here. Don't you have school, you disgrace?"

 

"S-sorry sir," Tyler could barely talk with the pain in his abdomen, but he pushed through, hoping to get out of another blow from his dad, "it's 6 am, school- school doesn't start until 8, s-sir."

 

He grimaced at the cracks in his voice and the stuttering, but it seemed his answer satisfied his dad as he hummed, stepping back from the boy crumpled on the floor.

 

His father leaves, the door slamming behind him as Tyler sat up, leaning his back against the wall.

 

_Today is going to be a hell of a day._

 

\-------

 

Josh's smile fell when he walked in the classroom and he saw Tyler.

 

_Something is wrong._

 

Josh has seen him like this quiet a few times, his head down and his eyes squeezed shut. The first thing he noticed though was the tear tracks on his cheeks. It pulled at Josh's heart just thinking about Tyler crying.

 

_Who would make someone as precious as him cry._

 

The next thing he noticed was the bags under his eyes. He wondered what caused that, hoping that it wasn't their conversation that haunted him and kept him awake.

 

It took him a second to realize someone was talking to him and he turned to see Brendon, his brows furrowed as he glared at Josh, annoyed that he wasn't listening to him.

 

"Are you okay? I was talking to you, you know. What are you looking at?"  
 

The questions flowed from Brendon and he looked over at him, sighing quietly as he smiled at him.

 

"Yes Brendon I'm fine, and I'm sorry I was distracted. Don't worry about it."

 

After grinning at Brendon, he turned to glance at Tyler again before going to his seat. He was hoping he would be able to talk to him today, but he decided that he would let Tyler come to him. He didn't want to make whatever was wrong any worse than it already seemed to be.

 

\-------

 

Tyler felt like shit. The pain in his stomach made it hard for him to eat and when he tried, it all came right back up. He let out a trembling sigh and he walked into class, walking to his seat with his head down. Once he was in his seat he rested his head in his hands, sighing for what had to be the 50th time this morning. The voices in his head were loud and it was already bad enough, but they were screaming at him and it made him want to scream but he couldn't, less he wanted to end up in a psychiatric hospital or something.

 

_**Maybe that's where you belong.** _

 

Tyler squeezed his eyes shut, trying his best to ignore the voice in his head. He hadn’t made his appearance yet this morning, 'Blurryface', but here he was. And right before class started. Great.

 

_**Aw, did you miss me Tyler?** _

 

'Blurryface' laughs at him and a noise of distress almost slips through his lips. He wants him gone.

 

Luckily, the teacher walks in right at this moment and he can feel the pressure, which always appears behind his eyes when 'Blurryface' appears, disappear and he doesn't think he's ever felt more relived.

 

"Today, students, we're going to be working in groups. The project will be an art project that the two of you will be working on. It can be any type, sketch, colored pencils, acrylic, water color, ect. Just be creative. The canvas will be split and the two of you will each have your own side to work on, but your themes will have to be close. That is why it's a group project. Now then, I will be picking your partners." Mr. Jones finally finished his what seemed like a speech and the class let out a collective groan at the partners part.

 

He just smiles and let's out his own fake groan, followed by an "I know right" and then he was calling out names. Tyler decided he should start to really pay attention.

 

When his name was called along with his partners his heart dropped and skipped a beat at the same time.

 

"Tyler Joseph and Josh Dun."

 

Tyler looked up and in Josh's direction, eyes wide as he made eye contact with Josh, his eyes near as wide. Josh smiles at him and he tries his best to smile back, hoping it doesn't look like a grimace. Josh turns back to look at the teacher as he keeps talking and Tyler feels relief fill him before he also turns back to his teacher.

 

"Now then, since everyone has a partner, I suggest the two you talk about what you would like the theme to be. After both of you have decided you can come up and get a canvas. Alright, everyone get started. Ah, also, this project will need to be worked out outside if class, so I suggest both of you pick somewhere to meet to work on it. Once again, get started."

 

Tyler glances at Josh again before he grabs his back and sketch book, deciding he could at least move to Josh instead of making him move to him. He sits in the desk next to Josh's and Josh looks over at him, smiling before he moves his desk so they're side by side.

 

Josh starts the conversation, "Hi."

 

Tyler bites the inside of his cheek, turning to look at Josh after setting his back and sketch book down and he looks over his face before answering.

 

"H-hey."

 

Tyler curses himself for stuttering.

 

_How do you mess up one word, you dumbass._

 

But Josh just smiles and decides they should probably talk about the project.

 

"So," Josh starts, "what do you like to do? Like, I mean, art wise. Like paint or draw or what."

 

Tyler smiles slightly as Josh rambles, almost whispering his answer in fear of stuttering again.

 

"I like colored pencils."

 

Josh smiles bright at that, and Tyler is pretty sure he can't breathe and not because of the bruise on his stomach or the pain he felt but because Josh was just so damn cute.

 

"Me too! What were you thinking of drawing, ty? Oh shit uh is it okay if I call you that I mean-"

 

Tyler cuts him off before he can ramble again, although it was cute before it would probably be cute again.

 

"Yeah it's fine, and I'm not sure. I have an idea but it- it's kind of I don't know, weird I guess. I-I don't know."

 

Tyler looks down at his hands and fumbles with his fingers, avoiding eye contact with Josh because he had just embarrassed himself and the blush on his cheeks might have been more embarrassing, might have.

 

Josh just smiles fondly, replying quietly and focusing on making Tyler feel better.

 

"Don't worry Ty. I bet it's a great idea, yeah? Can you tell me about it?"

 

Tyler looks up at Josh and nods slowly, telling him about the idea.

 

"Okay so like, um, there's a bed yeah. And it's this guy and he uh, he has his head at the foot of the bed and um it's like his uh, it's like his head is cut y'know, so you can see his brain and like um everything is black and white except uh there's colors coming out of his head, like blood and there's like um there's purple, and blue, and green, and they spill out onto the ground below and it um," Tyler takes a breath and stops for a second, trying to steady his shaking voice before he continues.

 

"There are tall buildings, like um, what are they called uh, oh yeah like skyscrapers and there are trees and a treehouse and a chain and a gear and stuff and uh yeah."

 

Tyler finishes, clearing his throat as he looks over at Josh.

 

Josh is smiling at him, resting his chin on his hand and Tyler gulps as he looks away again, a blush dusting his cheeks again.

 

"You know it's j-just uh like an idea its um you don't have to like-"

 

But Josh cuts him off and he looks at him again.

 

"I love it. Let's do it"

 

And then, Josh went to get the canvas and he got a chance to actually, really breathe.

 

_I am so in love._


End file.
